Aquatic garments are often made of neoprene (also known as polychloroprene), a high-strength elastomeric material. Neoprene is often used to provide thermal comfort to the wearer. However, such existing aquatic garments do not provide means to aid in a wearer's survival in the case of long-term underwater submersion. In addition, such garments do not aid in flotation.
Existing aquatic garments do little to reduce the likelihood of death by those participating in watersports, such as surfers. In particular, existing aquatic garments do not provide means to keep a wearer afloat which is desirable if the wearer tires or become unconscious. There have been several attempts to create aquatic garment designs that would reduce the likelihood of death for those participating in watersports. Some of these designs are disclosed in Brazilian patent publication No. PI9600469; Brazilian patent publication No. 0102839; Belgian patent publication No. 422303; U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,894; and U.S. patent application publication No. 2006/174392.
Brazilian Patent No. 0104789, the application for which was also filed by the applicant of the present application, describes a life-saving garment made of a waterproof material provided with a number of lumens or compartments positioned close to the neck, along the front and rear areas. These compartments keep the lumens inflated in order to keep the wearer's head and nose out of the water, thereby avoiding death by drowning in case of unconsciousness.
Prior designs typically include an elastic surface where the conformation of the inflatable lumens is achieved by bonding together two superimposed sheets of fabric material with impermeable properties such as neoprene. However, bonding the material in a straight line or bonding long straight segments generates an area without elasticity, which limits the wearer's range of motion, particularly in the shoulder region. This bonding method can also allow air leakage between the clothing fibers if not accurately performed.